


Escape

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: Wonshik doesn’t know exactly when it started. He wonders what made him fall; what has pulled him to Taekwoon like they were the north and south poles of two magnets.





	

Wonshik doesn’t know exactly when it started.

He wonders what made him fall; what has pulled him to Taekwoon like they were the north and south poles of two magnets.

He thinks about the times he tried to shoo away Jaehwan or Hakyeon when they didn’t let Taekwoon be, when they picked on him and bothered him; when Wonshik felt the pleading eyes on his face and he knew he had to take action, because Taekwoon was never going to make it out of the situation alone, unless he cried tears of anger.

It happened once; when Wonshik was furious because he had a rather heated quarrel with Hakyeon about his sleeping habits (he had dozed off on the couch during individual practice time and Hakyeon had found him two hours later). Jaehwan was poking Taekwoon’s sides, thinking it was fun to be shoved away, and Hongbin nagged him about some meal he had promised to buy him and then, in the middle of a sentence that started with “Fuck off, Hakyeon”, Wonshik’s eyes locked with Taekwoon’s and he saw that look – that glint that screamed for help because Jaehwan and Hongbin were too loud for his mind… but Wonshik couldn’t help him, because Sanghyuk stood next to Hakyeon and said: “Really, hyung, you said you would clean up and go to practice”. That made Wonshik snap and yell “Leave me the fuck alone! All of you!” as loudly as his hoarse voice let him, and when he jumped up from the couch to dash out of there, he saw the tears welling up in Taekwoon’s eyes, but he didn’t care because he saw red.

That one time has stayed in his memory ever since and it was painful, because he couldn’t do anything for Taekwoon, even though Wonshik was the only one he could lean on when the others were too much for him.

Then, he thinks about the night when Taekwoon found him on the bathroom floor, back against the cold tiles on the wall, knees pulled up. He was sobbing, choking on his tears and nearly gagging as he was clutching his phone with his right hand so hard his fingers went numb. Taekwoon locked the door then, kneeling down next to Wonshik, soothingly massaging his shoulder while incoherent words flowed from Wonshik’s mouth, crying about his grandfather’s death, and Taekwoon didn’t say anything just drew his head on his chest, holding him close and rocking him from left to right, drawing circles on his back with one hand and caressing his hair with another.

Wonshik doesn’t know if it has begun when he cracked that joke that made Taekwoon laugh so loudly everyone’s breath was caught in their throats and he was the only one who could immediately grin at the whimpering noises Taekwoon emitted, burying his face into the crook of Wonshik’s neck.

He wonders if it began when, for the first time since he’d known Taekwoon, he was able to look deeply into his eyes without laughter bubbling up in his throat. He remembers how nervous he was, sitting on the practice room floor after he had talked to Taekwoon about how tired he was and how much he wanted to go home. Taekwoon had comforted him and told him how homesick he felt as well, and a few seconds later they were staring into each other’s eyes, sharing the pain and soothing it all at once by being so close to each other. Taekwoon cupped Wonshik’s cheek with his left hand and leant in, closing his eyes and Wonshik remembers that his heart was pounding in his chest, sending the blood into his head with such intensity the rumble deafened him. He held Taekwoon’s hand on his cheek, giving his fingers a light squeeze before pressing his lips against Taekwoon’s and after a second of stillness, a small and relieved sigh broke out of Wonshik’s lungs, making him blow hot air into Taekwoon’s mouth. They kissed for long minutes, maybe even hours (Wonshik didn’t know back then and he still has no idea); until they ran out of breath for the hundredth time and until the pain was gone.

Wonshik thinks it might have begun when Taekwoon first pinned him down on the mattress, kissing his neck and nibbling on the skin above his collarbone. He can still recall the memory of the first time they made sweet love while everyone else was out getting a few drinks. His mind and body can still remember the lingering touches, the slow pace they maintained, because it wasn’t about needs that night but feelings; heart-clenching, bone-breaking, mind-blowing feelings that couldn’t be expressed by words, only by fingertips on sensitive skin, tongues entangling and warm breath tickling their neck.

There’s a huge chance that it has begun that night, because that was the first occasion confessions spilled from their lips in shaky voices onto trembling bodies.

Now, several  _I love you_ ’s later, Wonshik’s mind is working at full speed even though he’s exhausted. He’s pondering about when he’s began to feel like he was only half a person without Taekwoon. He doesn’t know exactly when he started to crave Taekwoon’s hugs, the opportunities when they could talk in private, the goodnight kisses and the morning coffees in bed.

As he watches Taekwoon’s chest rising and falling steadily next to him, he decides that he doesn’t even want to know, because Taekwoon’s face is just as peaceful in his sleep as it is when Wonshik holds his hand. He knows that whenever it started, it’s always been the same for both of them; that they have always had each other when their whole world came crashing down around them.

It doesn’t matter when it has begun, because Wonshik knows that there will be no end to it. This is how it was in the past, this is how it is now, and this is how it will be in the future.

They are each other’s escape, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
